


Solace

by Wingstar102



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Biting, Fic Fails For Lateness, M/M, Sexual Content, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altaïr finds what he needs in Malik...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

Solace  
  
~~~  
  
Malik wasn’t expecting the bite.  
  
It was just past twilight when Altaïr dropped into the Bureau, surprisingly slow-moving and, just as surprisingly, mostly uninjured. Just two small puncture marks in the thick muscle just above his collarbone and a few scattered bruises along his chest. It didn’t take long for Altaïr to seduce Malik into an energetic bout of love-making either, given how that had been standard procedure since just before the Assassin became the Grand Master of their Guild.  
  
On his wide-spread knees, back pressed tightly to Altaïr’s chest, harsh panting and soft moans from both, Malik’s single hand reaching up and behind to desperately clutch the short strands of hair at the base of Altaïr‘s skull. The short, hard, abrupt thrust of hips would have unseated Malik if Altaïr hadn’t kept a hold of him, but Malik loved it. It roughness of the encounter made his body light up, almost as if the sun had risen under his flesh instead of in the sky.  
  
And just as he was reaching his pinnacle, Altaïr bit hard into the thick muscle between his neck and shoulder, sending Malik over the edge on a fierce and confusing wave of ecstasy and pain.  
  
Altaïr wasn’t done though. He took long pulls from the punctures, sucking down as much life-giving blood as possible in the shortest amount of time, making Malik even more light-headed on top of the euphoric orgasm. Finally, Altaïr released him with a loud gasp and pulled them down to rest on the floor cushions, only to continued to gently lap at the blood sluggishly oozing from the bite, content and still connected.  
  
Later, Malik would learn about the odd encounter with a murderous Templar and an Utukku that misconstrued the Templar’s impulsive sacrificial vow. How Altaïr stumbled back to the Bureau because he knew that Malik - his rock and solace - could help him with the Utukku‘s need for fulfilling the sacrifice with Altaïr‘s blood. Could help him with this new craving by giving him the tangy, hot, rushing blood from Malik’s body.  
  
 But, for the moment, both of them were too content for words.  
  
For the moment, the only thing he did was sleep in the safety of Altaïr‘s arms.  
  
~~~  
  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally my fourth entry for the Spook Me Ficathon 2012. I fail so hard with the lateness. Still, hope this enjoyed regardless!


End file.
